Sayonara
by Deftonsita
Summary: OneShot. Una triste verdad se presenta ante los ojos de Naruto seguido de una abrupta despedida.


**Este es el primer fic de Naruto que publico, es un poco triste, a mi me gusto asi que por eso me decidi a publicarlo. Espero que sea del agrado de todos aquellos que lo lean**

**No se desarroya en algun tiempo espesifico.**

Recuerdo tan bien ese día como si fuese ayer.

Cada vez que pensaba en tu mi corazón latía cada vez mas fuerte, mi respiración faltaba y me sentía como en el cielo cuando fantaseaba con que algún día me responderías.

Pero no... eso jamás seria así.

Y ni que decir cuando te veía, mis actuaciones dignas de aplausos te engañaban a ti y a los demás por completo, incluso a mi me engañaban...

Si hubiese sabido que aquella noche tan fría de noviembre la verdad de todo a mí alrededor caería sobre mí como un balde de agua helada derrochado por la persona que más anhelaba en la vida... jamás lo hubiese esperado.

Y maldita sea la hora en la que por fin descubrí aquella verdad tan dolorosa que un kunai atravesando mi cuerpo... no, una herida como esa seria fácil de curar gracias a Kyubii, pero la que tu me hiciste permanecería abierta por toda la vida... y es por eso que decidí irme.

Por que verte después de aquel suceso en la aldea, cada mañana al caminar por aquellas calles de Konoha, en las misiones... seria como derramar vinagre sobre la herida, seria algo con lo que nunca podría vivir.

Aquella noche tenia frió y deseaba llegar a casa; un escalofrió recorrió mi cuerpo cuando te escuche, tu voz temblaba y en momentos lanzabas gemidos de angustia mientras repetías las mismas palabras: "Por favor... yo te amo".

Me pare en seco al darme cuenta de que no estabas sola, te encontrabas con aquella persona que siempre ah estado antes que mi y que todos y hasta eh llegado a pensar que incluso estaba antes que tu misma... primero el, sobre todo el.

Subí ágilmente a un árbol para así poder observar bien, la curiosidad me mataba, pero no tanto como las palabras que le repetías una y otra vez, aquellas que jamás me dirigirías a mí.

Hincada ante el, tomando sus manos, le llorabas y el solo te miraba sin emoción alguna.

-Por favor!, Sasuke-kun – le decías entre sollozos. – yo te amo, ya te lo eh dicho y ahora lo repito: hasta mataría por ti!.

El simplemente murmuro algo intangible para mis oídos, pero a fin de cuentas yo no quería escuchar aquellas palabras que salieron de su boca, de aquel por el cual tu nunca me verías, palabras llenas de veneno que seguramente solo te denigraban cada vez mas... ¿Pero que importancia tenia para ti lo que yo pensase?.

Ninguna.

Tu rostro se lleno de alegría, tus hermosos ojos verdes brillaron como si los rayos del sol los iluminaran, secaste tus lagrimas levantándote lentamente y dibujando en tu rostro una bella sonrisa que escondía inseguridad detrás de la felicidad.

¿Qué te había dicho que te había alegrado tanto?.

No quería saberlo, después de todo no era necesario, pues en el fondo de mi corazón lo sabia.

Tu soltaste sus manos y el se marcho caminando rápidamente por el lado contrario a donde estaba la aldea... mi antiguo destino.

Ya no había nada que ver.

Baje del árbol y trate de caminar hacia mi casa, mi principal refugio, pero no pude moverme y sin darme cuenta lagrimas comenzaron a salir de mis ojos... un llanto que yo creía silencioso... pero no lo era.

Sentía como te acercabas por mi espalda.

-¿Quién es?, ¿Quién anda ahí?. – decías con voz indecisa, cuando llegaste hasta donde me encontraba yo. – ¿Naruto?.

Mi llanto se hizo más audible por la forma en que dijiste mi nombre, en un tono tan... _indiferente._

-Te prometió algo, ¿Verdad, Sakura-chan?. - me encontraba de espaldas hacia a ti así que no pude ver la expresión de tu bello rostro.

Dudaste un poco en contestar, pero lo hiciste y fue en ese momento cuando mi mundo se vino abajo.

-Dijo que... algún día... yo podría, bueno... me dijo que tal vez el clan Uchiha seria revivido gracias a mí...

Levante lentamente mi cabeza, apreté mus puños, era furia lo que se debatía dentro de mi. ¿Con que propósito tan vil se había desecho de ti?... por que incluso tu lo sabias.

Las palabras "tal vez" y "algún día" solo hablaban de un futuro lejano que nadie te aseguraba que algún da llegaría.

-Naruto, tu sabes que entre tu y yo nada puede ser.

-¿Por qué? – pregunte lentamente, aquel nudo en mi garganta no me permitía casi ni hablar.

-Por que, eres _tú, _Naruto.

Mis ojos se abrieron de par en par, en si tu respuesta, o mas bien la forma en que me la habías dado me lo decían todo...

Yo era despreciable para ti.

-No tienes padres, no tienes familia, no tienes un apellido renombrable – continuaste hablando, todas las cualidades que yo no tenia a el le sobraban... a mis trece años, los golpes tan brutales que cualquier otro ninja podría haberme dado hasta morir me los daba la persona que mas amaba... sin tocarme me destrozabas por dentro...

-¿Y mi peor defecto es no ser _el_, - mi voz estaba llena de ira y sentí como te tensaste ante esto… pero la tristeza que me embriagaba por dentro regreso a mi cuando dije en un ultimo suspiro la ultima palabra de mi frase... lentamente la esperanza de una oportunidad contigo moría mientras la decía lenta y profundamente – _Verdad_?.

Mi ultima palabra, el ultimo dejo de luz y tu respuesta afirmativa se las llevo el frió viento que repentinamente había azotado, era frió, como tus palabras hacia a mi y así como llego se detuvo, como si las guardase para que vagaran en el mundo para perseguirme infinitamente.

Me había preguntado durante tanto tiempo si lo que me hacías sentir no era solo capricho... pero esa misma noche me di cuenta de en verdad te amaba, que me dolía perderte aunque no fuese así, pues tu nunca fuiste mía... yo nunca te tuve.

Me parecía increíble que fuese mi naturaleza la que te alejaba de mi... jamás en mi vida había deseado tanto no ser mas Uzumaki Naruto, el niño demonio, aquel que nadie quería, aquel sin padres, aquel niño que no tenia identidad...

Seque mis lágrimas y pronuncie las últimas palabras que te dirigiría durante mucho tiempo.

-Adiós, Sakura-chan.

Y desde ese momento me marche de Konoha, la aldea en la que dejaba atrás una casa fría, una muchedumbre de gente que ni me quería y a personas tan clasificadas que me estimaban, los cuales solo los podía contar con los dedos de una sola mano.

Me iba de aquella aldea donde te dejaba atrás a ti, junto con recuerdos tan dolorosos y anhelos incumplidos que no verían jamás su consumación.

Dejaba ese lugar para vagar por el mundo tratando de buscar a alguien que me amase, alguien que me quisiera por lo que en realidad soy.

_Fin._

**Notas de la autora: Espero reviews!!.**


End file.
